


A Stowaway

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Free Verse, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: To and for Fred, the one who made her laugh.





	A Stowaway

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. A sad, post-war FV… ;w; Read, review, and enjoy!

It's…c-o-l-d in here

What's

_ **wrong** _

with me?

Caring about…

-my studies

-my parents

-my l~i~f~e

There are those who don't

h a v e

a life to

**lead**

_any_ more

Never before have I thought of

maroon **& &**gold as

l()fel()ss

But how can I _not_ , now?

I wasn't there to see him

I wasn't there to _**s—e—e**_ him…

_F_

_A_

_L_

_L_

**...**

I wasn't there to

**!** SAVE **!** him…

Three ( **3** ) things I feel now:

A **th** **rob** **bing** in my e·a·r·s

A **pr** **ick** **ing** behind my e·y·e·s

& a **t** **ug** ( **h** ) along my s·p·i·n·e

I can't stop s/H/a/K/i/N/g,

(*knowing*) he's _g…o…n…e_ …

Along my spine—it feels as though

someone's got a good |grip|

& is ready to

_ PULL! _

it free

But I know I'll

.::c_o_l_l_a_p_s_e::.

Behind my eyes—it feels as though

someone's stabbing millions of

NeEdLeS

&& they want to watch the flow of my

~tears~ **& -blood-**

at once

But I know I'll go

.::b-l-i-n-d::.

In my ears—it's most painful

Someone's… _boxed_ my ears

**& &** all I can hear is the bell ringing

*rrring!*

*rrring!*

* _rrring!_ *

***** _ **rrring!** _ *****

***** _ **Rrring!** _ *****

***** _ **RRRING!** _ *****

And I'm scared I'll go

.::d.e.a.f::.

—However—

In the noise…I'm able to pick up

(& focus on)

the

S

I

L

E

N

C

E

**...**

((can you hear it, too?))

It's so much more _pleasant_

than everything **else**

a…r

d **…** o

n…u

**me**

I wish I could use an

Unbreakable Charm

& box it up around me

b_o

p…x

uti

Because I don't want to

collapse _be blind_ **go deaf**

If I c_o_l_l_a_p_s_e,

I'll worry everyone

which would let down Fred

If I can't see,

I won't _move on_ ,

which would let down Fred

If I.

can't.

h.e.a.r,

I won't hear his

**twin's voice** ,

the one _**so**_ like his…

a voice that could keep me going…

If I tuned it out,

I would

_let down Fred_

As badly t-r-e-m-b-l-i-n-g as I am,

I know some things…

I miss

**& &** love(d)

_ **Him** _

So I'll cherish my

moment **·** of **·** silence

but open my ears (not my heart)

to the sounds of

_m~e~m~o~r~i~e~s_

Open my eyes ( **not** my heart)

to the photos in my mind's eye of

_s-t-o-l-e-n m-o-m-e-n-t-s_

& I'll…

stand up

S

T

R

A

I

G

H

T

…because Fred loved me when I was proud…enough to face others, &

enough to face him

(with my **feelings** )

Maybe…I will open up my

·h·e·a·r·t·

someday again,

but my (silence &) love will always

be **y-o-u-r-s** ,

_F.r.e.d_

**Author's Note:**

> ;w; Sad! Dx I just can't stop writing sad things…and Fremione… She basically escaped to the common room to mourn him on her own, because no doubt it was hectic down in the Great Hall following the battle. Merlin… And, yes, there was slight Geormione if you looked hard enough.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :)
> 
> 2017 note: This 2011 piece I think was me just riding some inspirational wave… But any and all Fremiones I've ever written, I happily blame my pal, xakemii, for. ;P


End file.
